


The Record Keeps Skipping

by TheOrchid (loveoftheimpossible)



Series: Doctor Faraday's Love Lab [1]
Category: Lost
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, For Science!, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Experimentation, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, post 'The Constant'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/pseuds/TheOrchid
Summary: A man out of time helps Dr. Faraday with a little experiment.





	1. Oscillation — 15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentDianeEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/gifts).



> For the Tumblr prompt: Desmond/Dan & 'Experiment.'

‘Just ah, hold still for me,’ Daniel said, pulling his hair back into a ponytail before returning his attention to the other man.

Desmond was lying down on the scientist's desk naked, the papers that had been there were moved onto the floor a little while ago to make room for a thin plastic sheet that laid between the man and the solid oak below. Above him was one of Faraday’s contraptions, a human sized version of the machine he had used on Eloise when they first met. It had been adjusted, reconfigured, made entirely safe – at least according to Daniel.

‘What’re we doing again?’ Desmond asked, looking up at the machine.

‘What we’re doing….’ Daniel began, putting on a thick vest for the radiation. ‘Well, I’m seeing if I can put your brain on a loop, so to speak. If you can feel what you’re feeling, but ah, ten times over, like feedback, almost.’ He pulled on a pair of gloves, a small tube of lubricant on a table an arms length away. 'And since I-I haven’t tested it yet, I figured something….more pleasurable would put you more at ease than pain.’

Desmond didn’t really understand the science behind it, but the promise of an orgasm from a curious man he had fancied had quieted whatever questions had come to mind. 'I’m ready when you are, doctor.’

Daniel nodded, typing in a few numbers and flicking a switch on the machine to start it up, an even buzzing filling the lab. Demond felt as if his skin was vibrating, as he was moving forwards and backwards all while staying still. After a moment, Daniel scratched a few important notes into his journal before putting it down and picking up the open tube.

'Can you hear me Desmond? Blink twice for yes.’ Desmond quickly blinked twice, earning a small smile from the scientist. 'Good, now I’m going to stimulate you for a set period of time, and then I’m going to stop touching you. You’re going to raise your left hand for me as soon as you stop feeling everything, okay?’

Carefully, Daniel pushed out a bit of lubricant onto a gloved hand, warming it with his body heat. He readied himself while he stared at the clock, waiting until the second hand had exactly reached the twelve before wrapping his hand around Desmond’s exposed cock.

Daniel’s touches were firm and sure, twisting his wrist at every pass of Desmond’s head. Like everything else in his life, he had it down to a science, never varying in his speed or pressure. After what had felt like ages, Daniel stopped and Desmond raised his hand, catching his breath while he did.

The scientist checked the clock, noting the time. 'I’m impressed,’ he stated, taking off a glove and scribbling down the numbers in his journal before shutting the machine off for recalibration. 'I only provided stimulation for sixty seconds, but you continued to feel it for another three hundred sixty-two seconds.’

'What do ya mean?’ Desmond asked, confused. 'You were touching me the entire time.’

'It means my experiment worked,’ Daniel stated excitedly. 'Do you mind staying there while I adjust the numbers? I’m thinking of oscillating at sixteen this time instead of fifteen....’


	2. Oscillation — 16

Desmond felt overexposed and all too sensitive, the lights overhead seeming brighter than they had been ten minutes before. He kept his hands to his sides and closed his eyes, focusing in on the sound of the rapid movements of the scientist as he hurried around the lab. Daniel muttered to himself under his breath about numbers, considering the ramifications if he ever decided to oscillate at something as high as twenty-three, though that would be sometime in the far future – otherwise known as next week.

Daniel fiddled with the knobs and sliders on the complex machine, carefully typing in the new number before switching the machine on. It seemed louder this time, but then again Desmond’s perception of the world had already been vastly altered and he wasn't sure if it was imagined or actual.

‘Can you open your eyes for me, Desmond?’ Daniel asked gently, almost as if he was afraid of waking the man. Desmond winced at the lights before Daniel sprinted towards the switch, dimming them to a more pleasant level before returning. ‘That better? Okay, so this time, I'll be stopping and starting at planned intervals. I'm, ah….trying to create a round? You know in music, when many people start a song at different times? Well, it'll be like that….except, there's one of me, ha. Uh, does that make sense?’

Desmond blinked twice and the other man smiled, pulling on a new set of gloves. Daniel had it all planned out – thirty seconds of quick, firm stimulation, followed by fifteen seconds to cool down. He was employing a small box with two lights, one green and one red, to measure the pretimed sections and make it so he didn't have to do the math in his head as he went; instead, he'd be able to take in all the reactions as they happened so he could make note of them in his journal after the experiment was over.

Daniel poured a bit of lubricant onto his glove, careful to make sure every surface that would be in contact with Desmond was properly prepared. He flicked on the light box with his pinky finger, four soft tones counting down to the start of the program beginning, a single green light flashing on.

Daniel's fingers curled securely around Desmond’s cock once more, falling easily into the set pattern. It wasn't hard for him to do – it was a series of motions he implemented on himself often, most notably after his first encounter with Desmond, even if it wasn't something he had done with anyone else before. He had a crush, as he often did, but wouldn't have dreamt that Desmond would come crashing back into his life again, nonetheless for a reason like this. If fate was kind, he'd hope they'd meet again after this was all wrapped up.

With every start and stop of Daniel’s sure hand, Desmond’s pleasure increased; the scientist wasn't lying about how the machine would end up compounding everything he felt. The loop he was on was much tighter than before, watching Daniel’s hand twitchily encircling his head like a glitch out of an x-rated sci-fi film. He gasped loudly when the next time loop was layered on top of him, hands clutching at the edge of Daniel’s sturdy desk. Desmond glanced at Daniel’s face and found a look of immense curiosity frozen there, with something unidentifiable just beneath it – if only he had the next second, he might have been able to place it.

Desmond swore briefly and it stretched out into a series of long vowels and consonants, vibrating immeasurably from his lips. Daniel was mesmerized by the sound, by the fact he could hear it at all, and he found himself picking up speed the next time the light flashed green in order to see if he could replicate his results.

A hard twist to the tip of Desmond’s cock on top of every other motion he was reliving was all it took to send him spilling through time, feeling as if the desk had been yanked out from under him. Desmond’s breath caught in his throat as he still felt Daniel’s hand around him, never stilling, and he wailed at the sensation of coming again only moments later. Daniel didn't warn him about this, never imagined that this could even happen, and he felt as if he was convulsing by the time the fifth or sixth orgasm hit him, his speech degrading into a string of jumbled noises.

Daniel’s hands were shaking as he hit the button on the light machine, and he stepped back from the desk to fully take in the sight before him. Desmond’s head was thrown back, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat while every inch of him quivered. He could see the muscles under the tanned skin contracting repeatedly, like they were each being shocked individually again and again. Desmond’s back seemed to make a perfect arch, and Daniel tried to calculate the curve in his mind before it dissipated.

After the twentieth or so orgasm, the sensations cut out abruptly, leaving Desmond boneless on the desk, knuckles completely white from gripping so hard. He took a gasping breath, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs, and Daniel immediately pressed the button on the light box again before switching the machine overhead off. The lab was quiet, save for Desmond panting, heart rate beginning to slow back to a normal pace.

The light box made a small noise and ejected a long strip of paper, curling as it made its way into Daniel’s now degloved hands. ‘The results are all recorded,’ he stated, pleased. ‘Would you, ah, like a robe?’

‘I’d like a warm bath, a whisky, and quite a long sleep,’ Desmond replied, closing his eyes.

Daniel paused, thinking. ‘Well….I think I can let you clean up at my place, if you like.’

Desmond smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly. ‘That sounds lovely, cheers.’


End file.
